Head first, Heart second
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Un OS en deux parties, pas de gros spoilers à ma connaissance voir pas du tout. "Difficile d'imaginer le bordel qu'est son esprit, que son cœur bat la chamade et qu'elle a l'impression de suffoquer, parce qu'elle est en train de lui briser le cœur mais que c'est mieux comme ça. C'est mieux comme ça."


**Heeeey ! **

**Me revoilà avec un one shot qui est en fait un two shot, but i don't know if its does exist, une scène que j'imagine très bien à un moment donné, peut être durant la saison 3, mais il n'y a pas de spoilers dans le texte, vous pouvez y aller. Enfin je crois. Euh. Bon au pire ça doit pas être énorme si je m'en souviens pas...Ouais, on va dire ça. **

**Je précise qu'elle se passe dans l'appartement des Charmings, puisque je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le texte, c'est très court et ce n'est pas fini puisque je posterai une suite.**

**Donc en gros, ne me sautez pas à la gorge quand vous avez fini. Gni. I am so gentille, dont hurt me. **

* * *

"J'avais consacré le plus clair de ma vie à m'efforcer de ne pas pleurer devant les gens qui m'aimaient, je savais donc ce qu'Augustus était en train de faire. Vous serrez les dents, vous relevez la tête, vous vous dites que, s'ils vous voient pleurer, ils vont avoir mal, et que vous ne serez jamais rien d'autre que de la tristesse dans leur vie. Et, comme vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous résument à de la tristesse, vous ne pleurez pas, vous vous dites tout ça dans votre tête en regardant le plafond, puis vous déglutissez un grand coup, même si votre gorge s'y oppose, et vous regardez la personne qui vous aime en souriant." Nos étoiles contraires, John Green.

"Et puis, c'est le silence.  
Déroutant, d'après les disparitions. Celui où quelqu'un manque. On cherche une présence, un écho ordinaire et rien, on se heurte à l'invisible, on comprend qu'on est seul désormais, tout à fait seul, que personne ne viendra troubler ce silence qui nous écrabouille."

* * *

-Juste...laisse-moi. Va-t-en.

Et voilà, bombe lâchée, le souffle de l'explosion les frappe tous les deux avec une force fulgurante. Les débris mortels viennent se planter dans leur poitrine respective, la poussière leur humidifie les yeux.

C'est fini.

Elle le fixe, les mains sur la table en bois à laquelle elle est assise, les jointures devenues blanches de l'avoir trop serrée.

Sur son visage, pas une teinte d'humanité. Juste ce regard vert glacial, et ce silence mon dieu, ce silence.

Difficile d'imaginer le bordel qu'est son esprit, que son cœur bat la chamade et qu'elle a l'impression de suffoquer, parce qu'elle est en train de lui briser le cœur mais que c'est mieux comme ça.

C'est mieux comme ça.

Et elle voudrait avoir tord, elle voudrait pouvoir se lever et le prendre dans ses bras, parce qu'elle ne le mérite pas.

Mais justement. Elle ne le mérite pas. Alors autant ne pas l'enchaîner à elle pour toujours, autant lui réduire en cendre ses espoirs.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Elle ne faiblit pas, ne baisse jamais son regard alors que ses yeux bleus la supplie de dire non.

Et il fait l'indifférent, il joue le masque de glace, un sourire en coin aux lèvres qui sonne si faux, mais ses yeux ne savent pas mentir.

Il n'a jamais su lui mentir.

Elle sent en elle quelque chose s'effriter, disparaître définitivement, à l'unisson avec la lumière dans les prunelles du pirate.

Ils étaient deux étoiles, s'éblouissant mutuellement pour briller de plus belle.

Et désormais, ils s'éteignent. Pour toujours. Et il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

-Je veux que tu partes.

Il baisse la tête, parce que** ça** c'est trop violent, **ça** ça fait trop mal, et il retient de peu une larme.

Il lui a offert son cœur sur un plateau, et elle l'a piétiné.

-Je suis désolée.

Son poing masculin se contracte, elle est désolée, ah parce qu'en plus elle a pitié de lui, génial.

La logique voudrait qu'une colère inouïe lui étreigne le cœur et qu'il hurle qu'elle s'est bien foutue de sa gueule tout ce temps, tout ce temps à le laisser espérer.

Mais pas de colère.

Rien du tout en fait.

Juste un putain de vide dans sa poitrine, juste un cœur qui se retrouve de glace.

Il s'efforce d'étirer un sourire sur son visage, un sourire qui ne sait qu'avouer sa tristesse, et il fait demi tour.

Et elle le regarde faire, clouée à sa table.

Il prend tout ce temps, semble marquer dans son esprit chaque détail qu'il rencontre, pour se souvenir qu'il n'aura jamais de seconde chance, c'est fini depuis longtemps ces conneries Killian.

Ses yeux se posent fatalement sur son visage et mon dieu il voudrait la détester, la haïr, ce serait tellement plus facile.

Pourtant tout ce qu'il voit c'est une étoile sans éclat, une étoile qu'il a tenté tant de fois de sauver d'elle-même. Mais il n'a pas réussi.

Et il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

-Je suis désolé. Moi aussi.

Et la seconde suivante, il n'y a déjà plus de Killian Jones, il a disparu de sa vie, et il ne reviendra jamais.

Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur la table, le soldat abandonne la lutte et se laisse tomber sur le bois, les épaules secouées de spasmes et le cœur à l'envers.


End file.
